


the snow queen

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aoyama never gets any love so you can BET that i’m gonna remedy that, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Multi, VERY infrequent updates, basically the frozen/bnha crossover nobody wanted, elsa attends ua, grape boy doesn’t exist here, i wrote half of this in the middle of the night instead of sleeping, no beta reader i thrive in chaos, there’s gonna be angst and snowmen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elsa wished nothing more than to be like her sister. Quirkless, optimistic, normal. But fate had a different plan. Now, in a world filled with villains who wouldn't hesitate to destroy everything she loved, the path for Elsa was obvious.Become a pro-hero, and pray that no one else she cared for was killed.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	1. when all is lost

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a piece of fanart, fell in love with this idea. only to scour the internet and find that no one had written this crossover. so, here i am, trying my best to remedy that crime.

When Elsa’s quirk first developed, she was terrified.

She’d awoken to the distinct presence of something cold, a freezing feeling seeping into her bones and spreading through the air around her. The first thing she saw was ice. A small pile of snow surrounded her head, melting almost as soon as she raised her body from its position under the covers.

She’d known there was a chance that she’d develop a quirk, despite the fact that her father was quirkless and her mother’s quirk was nothing more than limited control over a light breeze. If she’d obtained a quirk, she had thought that it would be something simple. Something weak.

At Elsa’s movement, a trail of frost followed her. The child let out a small cry, rolling out of her bed and watching as the ice quickly followed her footsteps, covering the wooden floor in patches of half-melted mush.

She heard the shifting of sheets from across the room, and turned to find that her younger sister had awoken, pulling herself into a sitting position. Anna yawned, and Elsa couldn’t help but let out a laugh at how the girl’s tired face lit up in a sudden excitement as she looked out over the mess of melting ice.

“Elsa! You got your quirk!”

“I guess I did.”

The child quickly shuffled out of her bed, not even bothering to be quiet as she rushed across the room to where her elder sister stood.

“Come on! We have to show mama and papa!”

“Anna, it’s the middle of the night!”

“Your point?” The child went to grab her sister’s hand, only to quickly pull back at the slightest touch, “Elsa, you’re  _ freezing _ .”

“I am?”

The elder girl looked down at her hands. They looked normal enough. She didn’t feel cold, why was Anna—

Then she noticed the floor around her. A thin sheet of frost had begun to creep out under her bare feet. Anna stared in amazement at the sight, quickly backing up as the ice began to crawl around her.

Elsa noticed how her sister’s breath began to fog, and fear entered her heart. The excitement on Anna’s face never left, but the fear within Elsa only grew.

Quirks weren’t supposed to be like this. The other kids in her class hadn’t had any trouble with controlling their powers; it had only been the opposite. She wasn’t even  _ doing _ anything, the ice was just appearing.

She took one look at Anna, how her hands had flown up to cover her bare arms, how her nose had turned red at the rapidly dropping temperature. It was the middle of summer. The heat outside should be melting any ice that appeared, but it wasn’t.

Without another look at the frost that filled their shared bedroom, Elsa ran from the room, trying to ignore how the ice followed her. How the air around her seemed to freeze, the moisture collecting and turning into small snowflakes that hung in a still silence.

“Mama! Papa! Help!” she cried, bursting into their bedroom.

Iduna was the first to rise out of bed, crossing the room hastily to her daughter, “What happened?”

The air around her only got colder as she spoke, and to Iduna it was painfully obvious what the problem was.

“Elsa, you need to calm down.”

Agnarr placed a gentle hand on Iduna’s shoulder, crouching down with her to get onto their daughter’s level.

“Come here Elsa,” Iduna tried again, seeing the fear that filled the child’s eyes. Despite the obvious hesitation, the six-year-old went to her mother’s arms, immediately embraced with warmth.

Iduna sent her husband a pointed look, as if to say “ _ I know more about quirks than you, please go back to sleep. _ ”

She brought Elsa back into the hall, where Anna had stood, waiting.

“Come now. Let’s get back to bed,” Iduna spoke softly, a hand gently resting on Elsa’s head. Anna took her mother’s hand as she led them back to the shared bedroom.

She set Elsa in Anna’s bed, where the redhead had already slipped into the warm covers. One glance around the room, and Iduna saw the presence of melting ice and patches of evaporating water.

Then, with both of her daughters by her side, she began to sing.

The one thing she could think to do in a situation like this.

“ _ Where the north wind, meets the sea… _ ”

  
  
  
  


**~ ＊ ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dr. Pabi was a short man, with a quirk that allowed him to analyze those of others. How to heal quirk-related injuries, what dictates how it’s activated, what the drawbacks are, etc.

Anna had once told Elsa that he looked like a troll. Elsa could never unsee it.

“Her quirk seems to be tuned to her emotions, much like your own,” he explained to Iduna as Elsa watched silently from the side. She tugged the small, cloth gloves further up her wrists.

So far they were keeping the frost at bay. Elsa was thankful for that. How her father came up with the simple solution, Elsa hadn’t a clue.

“As long as she’s content with her power, unafraid of the quirk she possesses, she’ll be fine.”

Iduna smiled, turning to face her daughter, “Doesn’t it seem like the quirk of a pro-hero?” she asked her daughter, “You and Anna used to fantasize about becoming superheroes, this is a quirk that could help you do that.”

Elsa nodded. She was right, and with a quirk like hers already being so powerful, becoming a hero sometime in the future was only the logical path.

They left the clinic silently, Elsa’s mother starting a one-sided conversation every now and then, while the child simply stared out the window.

Their house was large, copious amounts of wealth painfully obvious in the eyes of anyone who ever laid eyes on the small castle. Despite being quirkless, Agnarr had managed to obtain quite a well-paying job, earning about as much as a top hero in his day-to-day work. This, of course, led to endless places for the two girls to play.

It was an unusually warm day in Norway. In Anna’s eyes, one simply couldn’t stay inside on a day like this.

Anna tackled her sister as soon as they got home, “Come on Elsa, we have to go test out yo— I mean, we have to go play!”

Iduna sighed, “Anna.”

“But mama—“

Iduna gave her a pointed look, as if daring her to continue.

“ _ Fine _ .”

Anna took Elsa’s hand, dragging her around the large house and into the backyard, where a small clearing was cut off and a forest spread out before them.

“Come on! Before mama stops us.”

Elsa couldn’t help but laugh, gladly following her sister into the trees.

They spent the rest of the day building snowmen and fighting imaginary supervillains.

  
  
  
  


**~ ＊ ~**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two years passed, and it became obvious that Anna was never going to obtain a quirk. The latest visit to the doctors’ office only confirmed that.

Anna didn’t seem to mind though. After all, in her logic, it was a small price to pay for Elsa to have such an “ _ amazing wonderful beautifuly perfectful quirk! _ ”

That night, before getting into bed, Elsa had overheard her parents fighting.

At first, she was simply confused. They never fought. Then, she heard her name, and her blood ran cold. Quite literally.

Frost had begun to form around her feet before she could regain control of her emotions.

It wasn’t until later, when she was positive she wouldn’t be able to sleep, that Anna crawled out of her bed, hopping up next to Elsa and jumping around in an attempt to wake her.

“Anna, go back to sleep.”

“I can’t! The sky’s awake, so I’m awake, so we have to play!”

Elsa rolled her eyes, “Go play by yourself.”

She heard Anna groan, flopping next to her. She felt her eyes locking onto her face.

There was a minute of silence, before a whisper broke through the darkness.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

Elsa’s eyes shot open, and she couldn’t help but feel a smile stretch across her face.

Anna knew the answer before her sister could even say anything. She grabbed the blonde’s hand, dragging her out of bed and down the hall to the stairs, laughing the entire way.

Elsa tried to shush her, “We can’t wake mama or papa!”

Anna ignored her, naturally.

The overheard argument still burned at the back of her mind.

Anna had a death grip on Elsa’s wrist, dragging her into the small ballroom that their father had often used for business events.

“Do the magic! Do the magic!”

Elsa tried to push the thoughts away, instead focusing on her sister.

“Okay!”

She didn’t bother correcting her sister on the fact that it was a quirk, not magic. She knew the girl’s reply would something along the lines of “ _ it’s the same thing! _ ”

Elsa smiled, looking down at her hands. A simple swirl, a flick of her wrist, and a bundle of snow appeared. She threw it upwards, and the snow exploded across the ballroom, filling the area with gently falling flakes. She placed her foot down, and a sheet of ice shot across the floor.

Anna laughed, sliding away and landing in the blanket of white..

The night went on, Anna talking nonstop, never giving Elsa the chance to rest. As soon as they grew bored of snow angels, snow forts, or ice skating, Anna would have a whole new game planned.

“Okay, time to build a snowman!” she finally decided, giggling as she dragged her sister to a particularly large patch of snow, diving into the freezing pile and building up a large snowball.

Elsa followed the younger girl, as she continued to chatter, placing the second ball of snow onto the pile.

“Anna,” she finally piped up after a particularly long rest in her sister’s eternal monologue, “are you okay?”

The younger girl froze, the snowman’s head clutches tightly in her hands.

She smiled, “Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you don’t have a quirk.”

“But you do! And it’s an amazing, beautiful, fun quirk that lets us have an eternal winter year-round!”

“I’m not sure an eternal winter is a good thing.”

Anna waved her hand, dismissing the thought, “Of course it is. Eternal winter means eternal snowmen!”

The redhead then plopped the head onto the lopsided pile of snow.

“You wanted to be a hero though.”

“You’ll just have to make up for my absence by being the number one hero in my place.”

“I guess I will then.”

Anna nodded vigorously taking her sister’s hand. Elsa couldn’t help but think that maybe, just maybe, her quirk was endless optimism. The ability to make people smile.

Elsa laughed, turning the malformed bunch of ice around, so that it’s deformed “face” was pointed towards Anna.

“Hi, I’m Olaf, and I like warm hugs,” she said in a low imitation of a grown man.

The younger child laughed, throwing her arms around the pile of snow and loudly proclaiming, “I love you, Olaf!”

“Okay.” Elsa decided, “Time for bed. We still have school tomorrow.”

“What, no!” Anna immediately protested, “We still have to plan out Olaf’s entire life story!”

“But Anna—“

The child dramatically got down to her knees, clasping her hands together, pleading.

“Please oh  _ please _ ? I can’t do magic like you.”

Elsa looked into her sister’s eyes, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to say no.

She should’ve just said no. Maybe that would’ve changed things.

“Fine.”

“Yay!”

Anna pushed the snowman onto the hastily created ice rink, “Okay, so he loves warm hugs. Oh! And summer too. Summer is very important.”

“But he’ll melt!”

“We’ll just build him again.”

Elsa was about to shoot back a quick protest, but she did have a point. They’d always be together, it wasn’t like they wouldn’t be able to just build a new one. Snowmen were awesome like that.

“I guess you’re right. Okay, so he likes summer, anything else?”

“Um, I don’t know,” Anna confessed, “he’s a snowman that loves summer. That’s a pretty big personality trait.”

“So what now?”

Anna took a moment to think, “Oh, I know! We can go sledding!”

“We don’t have a sled though.”

“Then just build an epic slide out of snow!”

Elsa nodded. That would be easy enough.

She turned to the center of the room, her eyes locking on a certain pile of white. She raised her arms, willing the snow to grow in a quick flurry of ice. Lo and behold, right there was a perfectly formed slide, the end angled upwards.

Oh, right! She needed a soft landing space. With the flick of her wrists, a small piles of extra-soft snow grew where she knew Anna should land, probably a bit bigger than necessary, but she didn’t want Anna dropping to the ice. She’d fallen once before when they were ice skating during an actual winter. Her knee hadn’t stopped bleeding for a full week.

Anna laughed, quickly climbing up the mound of packed snow.

“Here I go!”

She jumped, sliding quickly down the icy structure, landing as expected in the pile of snow.

What she wasn’t expecting was what came next.

“Catch me!” Anna shouted, jumping off the elevated platform.

Elsa’s eyes widened slightly as the child jumped without a second thought. She caught her perfectly on a pillar of ice, but she jumped again… and again.

“Anna, wait!”

“ _ Again _ ,” was her simple reply, bubbly laughter echoing throughout the room.

“Hold on!”

The platforms kept rising, the hastily made pillars raising dangerously above the ice. Then, in her haste, Elsa slipped.

The ice rink had begun to melt, and she hadn’t noticed. Pain exploded in her elbow, but her eyes flicked upwards.

Anna was mid-air, completely unaware that Elsa had fallen.

She reached her arm out in an attempt to stop her sister’s fall, a blast of ice shooting from her hand.

It hit Anna’s head.

“ _ Anna! _ ”

Fear coursed through her body as she pulled herself up. She ran across the ice, slipping her arms under Anna’s head and pulling her small body into her lap.

A streak of white shot through her hair.

Elsa was stuck there, simply staring, desperately shaking her sister’s shoulder.

Anna wasn’t waking up.

“ _ Mama, papa! _ ”

She didn’t notice as ice began creeping across the room, a thin, hard layer of frost and ice creeping up the walls, covering the windows and encasing all entrances with a cold shield.

“ _ Anna— _ “

There was a banging on the door, and she heard shouts. Familiar voices calling their names.

Then, there were sirens.

The banging on the door became louder, and the sound of cracking ice echoed through the ballroom.

“ _ Elsa, what have you done? _ ”

She was aware of her parents’ presence, yet at the same time she felt distant. As if she were simply watching a scary movie, hiding away in a cocoon as everything went wrong.

“ _ She’s ice cold— _ “ she heard her mother say as her sister was taken from her arms.

There were other people there too. She could see the flashing lights from the other side of the wall of ice.

Her eyes misted over, though the tears froze on her cheeks before they could fully fall.

Everything was a blur of frantic voices, some directed at her, some simply at the authorities that had surrounded her.

She was aware of her father’s hand on her back, his coaxing voice urging her to stand, to tell him what had happened.

Then, in the blur of background voices, two words stuck out. Their meanings like knives in her side.

_ Monster. _

_ Villain. _

Was that what she was?

No. It wasn't a question. She knew it was.

She felt herself standing, being led out of the frozen room.

The cold followed her.

She heard a gentle voice in her ear, “They’re going to put a special bracelet on your wrist. It’ll mute out your powers until the ice melts, okay?”

Elsa nodded, feeling a metal loop being clasped around her wrist. Her gaze shifted down. It was a type of handcuff. They were treating her like a villain. Of course.

Suddenly, as the device was turned on, she felt just how cold it was. Goosebumps raced across her pale skin, her breath fogged in front of her. She involuntarily shivered.

A blanket was draped over her.

Her father spoke softly, telling her that he had to leave. He had to go to Anna, and that the people here were going to ask her some questions. He’d be back soon.

“Wait,” Elsa grabbed her father’s hand. She winced as the temperature dropped in the air around her, “Where’s Anna?”

He pursed his lips, “She’s being taken to the hospital.”

“Let me come.”

“Elsa, no—“

“ _ Please _ ,” she begged, for once in her life trying to act more like Anna. She could only hope she looked anything like her sister, when the child would casually ask ‘do you wanna build a snowman’.

It apparently worked, because with one look into Elsa’s eyes, he caved.

“Alright. We’ll have to ride with a pro-hero though. You do realize that this entire situation started because of illegal quirk use?”

Elsa looked down, “We just wanted to build a snowman…”

Agnarr sighed, “Elsa, you don’t need to freeze the entire ballroom to build a snowman. You don’t need to create a ten-foot-tall ice pillar to build a  _ snowman _ .”

Elsa nodded.

Her quiet “I’m sorry” was lost in the night air as her father helped her into the back of the police car that would take them to the hospital.

  
  
  
  


**~ ＊ ~**

  
  
  
  


As it turns out, a direct shot to the head had a simple remedy. A man with a heat quirk simply had to return her body temperature to normal.

The lock of white hair wouldn’t leave though.

They let Elsa off with little more than a slap on the wrist, warning her to be careful, and to no longer use her quirk for childish games. She was dangerous, easily set on the path to becoming a pro-hero, but only if she was careful.

Elsa requested to have her own room the next day. By the time Anna was deemed healthy and released from the hospital, all of Elsa’s stuff had been moved to a room far down the hall.

The change was noticeable. Though they tried to hide it. Elsa wouldn’t look at her sister.

She made it quite clear that she had no interest in playing Anna’s games, leaving the child to run along the halls and pretend to fight invisible supervillains on her own.

Then, the fighting started again. The worried arguments when their parents thought no one could hear or see.

At one point, when Anna mentioned the fighting, Elsa let her in.

“I think it’s about me,” she admitted, “I heard them talking about an intruder on the property. There was a note. I don’t know what it said, but they’re involving the police.”

“Is it a villain?”

“I don’t know.”

“If it is one, just shoot them with your magic.”

Elsa smiled, “Yeah. I’ll do that.”

It wasn’t until two years later that anything happened.

The day started normal enough. At least, Elsa thought it had. She and Anna still weren’t talking, but the night before her mother had dragged the both of them into Anna’s bedroom. She read them a story, like she used to do before the incident. It was the legend of Ahtohallan, of the magical river of memories.

Then, she’d sing them the lullaby.

“ _ Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far or you’ll be drowned… _ ”

Her mother had walked her back to her bedroom, lingering just a bit longer than necessary as Iduna tucked her eldest daughter into bed.

“Mama, is the river real,” Elsa managed to ask before the woman closed the door.

“Only Ahtohallan knows,” was her default reply.

Her mother hadn’t awoken by the time Elsa and Anna were driven to school. Their father had been quiet, as usual, though he had called out a soft “I love you,” to his daughters before driving away.

The day passed awfully slowly, though Elsa couldn’t quite determine why.

She had just turned ten recently. Her powers had only grown. She’d taken to wearing the gloves constantly, though Anna nagged her about it, saying that pro-heroes shouldn’t hide their powers.

No one was there to pick them up, and so they were left to walk home. That was the first time Elsa noticed something amiss.

Anna had taken it as an opportunity to speak with her sister once again. Happily chattering the walk away.

Half an hour later, they were standing in front of their house.

Both of their parents’ cars were in the driveway.

Dread filled Elsa’s stomach, and Anna only then realized how odd the entire situation was.

Anna took Elsa’s hand. Elsa didn’t complain, the normal comfort of her sister’s touch comforting. Almost as if every problem didn’t even matter.

She gently slipped off one of her gloves.

Something was wrong.

“Anna, stay close.”

She heard a mumbled “Uh-huh,” from beside her.

The front door was unlocked, and the lights in the foyer turned off.

“Mama? Papa?” Elsa called.

Silence was her only answer.

Something was definitely wrong.

She looked down the hall. The door to their father’s office was open.

She ordered Anna to stay in the foyer.

Elsa quietly peered into the study, and her entire world began to collapse around her.

There was a scream from behind her. Anna’s scream. Though Elsa knew she couldn’t have been seeing what she was currently looking at.

Blood splattered across the walls, the mutilated forms of two adults in the center of it all.

She felt the air around her grow cold as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. A silent scream filled her throat, but no sound could escape.

“Elsa!”

Anna’s terrified cry snapped her back into reality. She quickly slammed the office door shut, trying to desperately force the image of her parents’ bodies from her mind.

She looked down the hall to the foyer, there was a man Elsa didn’t recognize. His hand was wrapped around Anna’s throat.

_ Fear _ .

She’d heard so often that fear would be her enemy. But right now, it was all she could do to pull on that fear, to pray that it would be enough to fuel her quirk and let her escape.

“ _ Anna! _ ”

She raised her arms, and a trail of ice shot forward, hitting the man’s arm, encasing his limb and causing him to drop the child. She stood quickly, running to join her sister.

The man was angry now, that much was obvious, despite the fact that his face was covered by some sort of mask.

Elsa looked down at her sister, the sign of a dark bruise creeping out of the corner of her shirt’s hem enough for Elsa to make one final, quick decision.

She rose her arms again before the man could recover, shooting a wall of ice towards the man, successfully trapping him in a Frozen prison.

“Anna, run,” she said quietly.

The only exits they could get to were behind the man.

Elsa took her sister’s hand.

She released one more wave of magic, trapping the man in an extra layer of ice as he released a stream of curses.

The sisters ran.

  
  
  
  
  


**~ ＊ ~**

  
  
  
  
  


The funeral was an event that Elsa had opted not to attend. She wasn’t sure they’d let her in even if she’d shown up.

She hadn’t left her room in days. Well, the hospital room they’d assigned to her and Anna. Everything had happened in a blur.

The blood, the man, the pro heroes that arrived on scene shortly after two children had been sighted running for their lives through the city streets. They’d found the man dead, having consumed a poison pill that he’d been hiding in his mouth to escape authorities if the need arose.

Elsa’s bed was covered in ice. She’d found that, even with the gloves, even with the cuffs that were meant to dispel her quirk, it still managed to seep through.

She hated it.

She hated how the nurses skirted around her as if she was a wild animal that must be avoided. She hated how those who weren’t afraid of her had a pitying look in their eyes. She hated how Anna, the only person who could possibly understand how she was currently feeling, was too important to let near her. She didn’t want to hurt the only family she had left.

She’d heard the pro heroes speaking the night they had been brought here.

It was because of her.

They’d gone to the police for help after receiving a note, stuck carefully among the many files in papa’s office… or what had once been his office.

Elsa didn’t know specifically what it had said, only that it hadn’t been the last.

Throughout the past few years, there had been threats carefully placed throughout their home. Small letters and papers stuck conveniently where her parents would find it. They all had the same request.

Whoever had left the notes was after her.

It had been the cause of the fighting.

They weren’t fighting each other. They’d been arguing over what they should do. How they’d handle the situation.

The arguing had started around the incident with Anna, meaning whoever was after her discovered her existence due to their frequent late-night snow games.

It was her fault that their parents were dead. Her fault that they had been murdered in their own home.

There was a knock at the door, and Elsa quickly looked up.

There were two figures there. An old couple that Elsa recognized from several photos that had hung in the halls of her home.

Gerda and Kai. Anna and Elsa’s godparents.

They’d be leaving Norway to live with them in Japan. The country with the largest quirk population in the world.

She wasn’t looking forward to leaving the only place she’d ever known.

Still, she didn’t complain. Not when they’d brought her and Anna back to Tokyo, not when they were forced to learn a foreign language, not when she’d lost so much already.

She had a goal now. A purpose.

Even if the chance of avenging them was close to none, she would become a pro hero.

She would become a pro hero, not looking too far all at once.

She would do the next right thing, and help prevent anyone else from feeling this overwhelming pain, this overwhelming fear.

She would just do the next right thing.


	2. an open door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「 all my life has been a series of doors in my face,  
> but then suddenly i bump into you...」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this chapter was super hard to write. i apologize for how short it is. maybe i'll come back and update it later, but for now pls try not to cringe.

_**5 years later** _

  
  
  


Japan was…  _ different _ to say the least.

Anna had handled it much better than her, with a positive outlook on the entire situation in a typical Anna fashion. Then again, she was actually excited about going somewhere new. Somewhere different.

All Elsa could focus on was how there were so many people, and how most of them had quirks. That was going to be an interesting change. Norway had a very light population of quirks, Japan had a very large one.

She’d briefly wondered how long it would take for villains to find her again. There were more pro-heroes here, at least. If something  _ did _ happen, they’d be on top of it. At least, she hoped they would.

Then there was the problem that — despite Elsa’s best efforts to cram knowledge into her head on the long flight overseas — she couldn’t understand a word anyone was saying.

They’d been placed in an online course for school, and private tutors had been hired to teach them Japanese as quickly as possible.

Six months passed, and the two of them could hold their own without a translator, at least. Anna had picked up the language quite easily. Elsa was jealous, though she wouldn’t dare admit it.

In what Anna lacked in “magical” abilities, she more than made up for with the very skills Elsa couldn’t quite get the hang of. Socialization, for example. The bane of her very existence.

Then, they’d been enrolled in school.

Anna was excited, Elsa was not.

The uniform was ill-fitting, and Elsa found herself wearing dark leggings under the skirt in an attempt to find the modesty that the short school-issued skirt would not provide.

Kai and Gerda has been kind enough to commission a special quirk-nullifying pair of gloves for her.

Middle school.

It ended about as well as anyone could’ve expected.

A student learned what her quirk was, stole one of her gloves, and half of the classroom was consumed with ice.

Elsa and Anna had been placed back into online school after that.

And so, time went by.

Kai and Gerda had a very modest lifestyle. They’d both retired quite a few years before the custody of the sisters had been handed to them, though they often spent their days volunteering at various places. They were rarely home, which led to a very boring existence, at least to Anna.

Though, if there was one thing she was thankful for on certain days, it was Anna’s unavoidable habit of oversleeping. Her sister was a night owl, while Elsa preferred a strict, healthy sleep schedule (even if she did end up lying awake half the night anyway).

When the letter came, Anna was still sound asleep.

There was a projection that started playing, along with a pro-hero she recognized rambling on in Japanese. She ignored it, instead opting to read the letter as Gerda approached from behind. The old woman placed a hand on Elsa’s shoulder. She’d made it very clear early on that, no, she wasn’t going to distance herself from the child. Elsa just had a powerful quirk, it wasn’t like she was some uncontrollable monster.

Elsa was thankful for that, at least.

The video stopped rolling, and the projection dissipated into nothing.

“You got in!” Gerda proclaimed happily, in a heavily accented Norwegian.

Elsa nodded.

It had been the expected outcome, after all. The robots they’d used in the entrance exam were cheap. Made to be destroyed. A bit of frost and ice in their joints and they were deemed immobile, any attempts at movement and they would destroy themselves.

She didn’t even need to try, and that terrified her.

When the large zero-pointer had emerged, she simply slipped away with the rest of the crowd, purposefully giving herself no reason to stand out. Even while using a minimal extent of her power, she still managed to make it into the best hero school in the country.

“I should wake Anna, she’d want to know,” Gerda spoke, moving away from Elsa and to the entrance of the hall.

The apartment was small. Elsa noticed that quite early on. Even though they inherited a majority of their parent’s wealth, the elderly couple still preferred a small, simple home. She and Anna never complained, though. Despite the fact that Anna no longer had the vast halls of a mansion to explore and cause havoc.

Bracing herself for the shouting and excitement that would commence, Elsa watched as Gerda walked down the hall.

It took only a minute for Anna to go from sound asleep to racing down the hall, taking Elsa’s hands and spinning her around in a loop.

“You made it—“

“Yes, Anna.”

“—into  _ U.A! _ ”

“I am aware.”

The red head’s optimism was contagious. Anna wrapped Elsa into a hug, and the elder girl couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay but like, let me see the letter. Please?”

Elsa rolled her eyes, but handed her both the letter and the small device that held the projection.

She pressed a button on the device, and the blonde hero’s face appeared.

Anna screamed.

“All Might knows who you are!” she shouted in disbelief.

“Was that his name?”

“ _ Elsa!” _

“I’m kidding, Anna,” she assured, the trace of a smile appearing at her sister’s outburst.

Anna recovered quickly, all things considered. She tossed the acceptance letter onto the table, before pushing Elsa towards the front door, “Okay, All Might knowing your name is a big deal,” she decided, turning her head to face the old woman who stood off to the side, “Gerda! We’re going to buy chocolate.”

“Anna, we aren’t going,” Elsa protested.

And just like that, Anna’s good mood deflated, a familiar empty acceptance replacing her happiness. Elsa realized then how her simple statement had sounded in her ears. She quickly continued, hoping to fix her simple mistake.

“You’re not even dressed yet.”

A few seconds passed, and a deep blush spread across Anna’s face as she looked down at the large t-shirt she had slept in. The girl was gone in an instant, returning in a haste as she braided her hair.

“Okay, now I am. Chocolate.”

They hardly heard Gerda calling after them, reminding the two that they still had to finish their online classes for the day when they returned.

  
  
  
  
  


**~ ＊ ~**

  
  
  
  
  


The candy store was bustling when the sisters arrived, Anna holding onto Elsa’s arm, as if to assure her that this was actually happening and not some strange dream.

Elsa never went anywhere with Anna anymore. What triggered this sudden change of heart, Anna hadn’t a clue. Her sister’s skin was cold to the touch, even through the fabric of her long-sleeved sweater, a sensation that had become so so foreign to her.

She had to remind herself that it was a side effect of Elsa’s quirk. She wasn’t holding onto the arm of an ice cube.

… did Elsa’s quirk technically make her a living ice cube? How was her blood not frozen? Or was her blood actually just a red slushy?

Nope, she was stopping that train of thought there.

Elsa grabbed a bag of the high-quality sweets and paid for it, and the two of them exited the shop.

“So…” Anna began.

Heck, she hadn’t had a real conversation with her sister in so long. How did these things go?

“Um, is this the route you’re going to take to school?”

Elsa nodded, “Yes, I passed by that store on my way to the entrance exam.”

“Oh, and you just casually forgot to get me any candy?” Anna asked, pulling a hand up to her chest, lingering over her heart, “I’m hurt. How could you just pass by  _ chocolate _ ?”

There was a laugh, “I was kind of preoccupied with other things in that particular moment.”

“What could possibly be more important than chocolate?”

Elsa cut off the conversation by motioning towards a bench, set at the entrance to a small park.

“Why don’t we sit here. It’s a nice day, it won’t be long before the weather gets a bit too warm.”

“I think you’re the only one who would find this kind of weather  _ nice _ ,” Anna mumbled, but followed her sister regardless. There were people walking by with jackets on. Elsa only had a thin t-shirt.

It was part of her quirk. Anna kept having to remind herself of that. Elsa so rarely used her powers, it was an easy detail to forget.

They sat down, Elsa opening the bag of individually wrapped chocolates. Anna quickly reached out and caught a few in her hands, quickly unwrapping the plastic and inhaling the delicious sugar.

A breeze picked up, taking the thin plastic and blowing it off to the side.

“Heck, I'll be right back,” Anna quickly spoke, standing and running across the sidewalk without waiting for Elsa to reply.

She leaned down to pick up the wrapper, before standing and twirling around —

Only run face first into an innocent bystander.

It threw off Anna’s already poor balance, and before she could even begin to regain her footing, she felt her feet slipping out from beneath her. She felt herself shriek, and braced herself for the painful impact of concrete. The pain never came. Slowly, she peeled open her eyes.

Large, blue irises met her own, and she found herself face to face with the most beautiful man on earth.

Or, er, teenager?

… same difference.

The only thing that mattered was the fact that this gorgeous boy was in front of her, and he was holding her hand.

He had red hair, a very similar shade to her own, and the most thoughtful  _ beautiful _ expression on his face. He was a foreigner, that much was obvious.

Oh gosh, a foreigner.  _ Just like her. _

Omigod. He was perfection.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asked.

_ He had a Norwegian accent. _

Anna found herself fumbling over her words, “No, no, I’m— I’m okay—“

Oh heck, wait, she was speaking in her native language. What if she’d just misunderstood his accent, and he wasn’t really Norwegian and had just spoken in a way that sounded similar to her and oh  _ god she’d just messed up— _

He pulled her up so she was standing on her own two feet, a hand going and resting on her shoulder as if to steady her.

“Are you sure?”

He’d just spoken in Norwegian.  _ Yes _ .

“Yeah, I- I just wasn’t paying attention and…”

Okay Anna. Deep breaths.

“I’m great, actually.”

He smiled. Oh stars above his  _ smile _ . She could feel her insides turning to mush as he continued to speak, “Thank goodness.”

He had dimples. Oh, and freckles too! Freckles that spread across his nose and cheeks and faded into his red hair and made his eyes even more blue and—

Heck, she was staring.

Then, he spoke.

“Oh, how rude of me,” he removed his hand from her shoulder, smoothing out his shirt and letting his arms rest at his sides, “I’m Hans. Hans South.”

Anna ignored how odd his last name sounded, “Anna. Anna Arendelle.”

There was another long, painful pause.

“This is awkward,” Anna confessed, “not that you’re awkward— of course. You seem to be a very non-awkward person. Not ‘cause you’re awkward, it’s just that we’re— I’m awkward.  _ You’re gorgeous… _ wait, that didn’t make any sense—“

He cut her off with a laugh. A beautiful sound.

She wanted to hear his laugh again.

“Do you come here often?” he asked.

“No, not really,” was her reply, and she found herself absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of her sleeve, “Oh, but I can. I mean, if you come here often, or want to come here more often. I totally can—“

“That would be wonderful.”

“Yeah…”

And she was staring again.

His expression suddenly turned serious, “Wait, what did you say your name was?”

“Anna Arendelle.”

His eyes widened in surprise.

“What? What is it?”

“It’s… it’s my quirk.”

“Your quirk?”

He blushed, a hand flying up to run through his hair.

“Well, you see. You know those soulmate quirks? Where there are names and stuff on your skin?”

Anna nodded.

“Well,” he lifted his wrist, pulling up his sleeve.

There, in a fine print along his skin, was a name.

_ Arendelle _

“You mean—“

“I’m not certain, as it’s only a last name. I never knew how to pronounce it. But is it spelled the same?”

Anna nodded, butterflies filling her chest, “Yes. Exactly the same.”

He nodded. 

“Right. So meet me here tomorrow? Around noon?”

“Absolutely.”

He walked away then, and Anna was left in a state of shock.

That just happened.

When Hans completely disappeared from sight, she let out the biggest squeal, twirling and rushing down the sidewalk to where Elsa was waiting, a concerned look on her face.

“Mind telling me what that was about?” she asked.

“I just found my soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes i'd like to officially proclaim that i want all might to united states of smash hans' face in.


	3. don't feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「 i have to be so cautious  
> and you're so extreme.  
> we're different, you and i  
> and it's dangerous to dream. 」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck, this story is getting a lot more love than i originally thought it would. tysm for all of the nice comments, and i'm sorry for not really replying -- i'm an awkward mess dkfjhaeksefjhwfl
> 
> i'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, finals were cruel, and then the holidays were pure chaos. hopefully i'll get an actual update schedule going, but knowing me that probably won't happen. i thrive in chaos.

“Are you certain you’ll be okay on your own?”

“Yes, Elsa. For the million _ -gajillionth _ time, I’ve been waiting for this for  _ years _ .”

Elsa eyed the middle school building warily. Anna was transferring to a public middle school. Kai and Gerda thought it’d only be fair that Anna attend, considering Elsa was no longer at home with her.

They’d selected a school only a few minutes away from U.A. so that they’d be able to walk together in the mornings and afternoons.

Elsa was still quite uncertain of the whole situation, though she knew deep down it was only the fear speaking. Fear, that was an emotion she’d have to learn to contain, even more so than she already did. The U.A. uniform ran a size to large on her, though Elsa wasn’t complaining. She pulled the hem of her glove further up her wrist.

_ Conceal, don’t feel. _

Anna shouted a quick farewell, running off to the crowds of other students.

She waved, before letting her hand fall down to the side.

This was a good thing. Anna was going to make friends, she was going to  _ finally _ live a normal life, not worrying about the isolation that came with being her sister.

Elsa pried her eyes away from the middle school. U.A. Right. She began the walk down the street, trying to ignore how open, how vulnerable she felt without the familiar walls around her. Without the presence of those she knew.

It was just her.

The looming building wasn’t hard to find. It took up a large portion of this street, with the entrance about as fancy and expensive as one would expect. Other students milled around. Walking to class, talking with friends, grouping together with those they met at the entrance exam.

Elsa recognized no one. Possibly due to the fact that she’d made no real effort to socialize with anyone really.

The blonde reached into her blazer’s pocket, pulling out a carefully folded paper.

Class 1-A.

One step at a time, Elsa. Just find your classroom.

The school was huge. Thankfully, it was quite easy to find her room. She just followed the groups of confused students, the ones who were obviously first years. Sure enough, they led her right to the first year classrooms.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door to room 1-A.

She was met with the sound of shouting.

Okay. Two boys were shouting at each other.

Elsa quietly moved around the edge of the classroom, ignoring the few students that turned to smile in greeting.

She sat at the back of the classroom. 

She’d spent weeks mentally preparing herself for this day, but the anxiety still clung relentlessly at the pit of her stomach. Her hands clenched together in her lap, fingers fumbling with the edges of her gloves.

She’d have to take them off eventually.

That was the one thing she couldn’t seem to get the hang of.

Her gloves had become a sort of security blanket. With them, she could maintain a somewhat normal facade. She could pretend her quirk was nothing, that ice wouldn’t spread through the air around her without them on.

But then, when she finally removed them, the fear would grow. And with the fear came the ice. The cold. The grow in power that Elsa could never seem to contain.

“Is it getting colder in here?”

That question brought Elsa out of her spiral of thoughts. She looked around, but couldn’t quite pinpoint who the voice had belonged to.

She quickly noticed that frost had begun to gather around her feet. She moved her shoes to spread the ice about, letting it melt.

Everyone grew quiet, and Elsa’s head shot up, quietly cursing herself and hoping that no one had seen—

“It took eight full seconds for you to quiet down.”

There was a man at the front of the class, scraggly black hair draped over his face and a long, off-white scarf swirling around his neck.

Anna would’ve compared the man to a hobo.

“I’m Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher. Pleased to meet you.”

Okay, this wasn't quite what she’d been expecting.

He reached his hand into a bag at his side, pulling out the contents.

“Okay, now change into your gym uniforms and meet out on the grounds.”

  
  
  
  


**~ ＊ ~**

  
  
  
  


Elsa had locked herself in a bathroom stall to change.

Her bare arms stared back at her, tauntingly; her skin so pale it appeared white. She hated short sleeves. They made her feel exposed, vulnerable. But they hadn’t received the jackets that went with them just yet. It was the spring semester, there’d be no use for the winter gym uniforms just yet.

Then, there were the gloves. Thin, delicate fabric covered in traditional designs of golden flowers.

They were so simple. Just a single layer of cloth, laced with certain quirk-resistant materials, that seemed to hold back so much power.

No. She wouldn’t remove the gloves, not yet. No matter how ridiculous she may look wearing them with this… uniform.

Taking in a deep breath, she exited the stall. Only a few girls were left in the locker room.

Her gaze caught on the mirror on the way out. Hair in a neat, braided bun; gloved hands folded in front of her… she looked like a very poorly dressed queen. Like a snow queen. That fairy tale had always been one of Anna’s favorites, though the redhead often opted to change it up, replacing the wicked queen with Elsa and making it so that the queen (and her sister that never happened to be mentioned) was the good guy.

She looked down at her gloved hands again.

“Arendelle, was it?” a voice called from beside her.

Elsa tensed, her head quickly turning to face the girl that stood beside her.

“Oh, I prefer to be called Elsa.”

The girl smiled. Everything about her screamed “happy bubbly popular girl”. Elsa suddenly felt bad about not knowing her name, when she had obviously taken the time to learn hers.

“Alright then, Elsa,” the girl said cheerily, “I’m Uraraka Ochako.”

Uraraka. Elsa silently repeated the name in her head, quietly memorizing it.

“You had some of the best entrance exam results, right?”

“Did I?”

Elsa’s response seemed to confuse the girl, “Wait, you mean you didn’t check the practical exam results?”

She managed a weak smile, “Not really. My sister went online to check for me, but I didn’t see the point. I got in, that was all that mattered.”

Uraraka nodded, mumbling something about how Elsa’s logic made sense, and the two of them left the locker rooms to meet with the other students who had gathered outside.

It didn’t take too long for the remaining students to appear, prompting Mr. Aizawa to begin explaining that morning’s activity.

The standard gym tests, ones that didn’t allow quirks. Elsa didn’t have the heart to ask what exactly they were. She’d never taken them, instead simply having a private instructure hired for whenever a PE credit was required. The only thing she could ever recall was that English meme that swept over the internet a few years prior, where people would post the script to some American pacer-test.

A boy was called to the front of the group, and given what looked to be a baseball with a sort of tracking device strapped around it.

He was told to use his quirk.

So that’s what they were going to be doing. Those standardized tests, only they were expected to use their quirks.

“Oh, right. The one with the lowest score across all events will be judged hopeless and expelled.”

Her eyes widened.

That certainly made things interesting.

Elsa quickly realized that the tests weren’t suited to her quirk at all, at least not with her level of control.

In the 50-meter dash, she opted not to use her powers. She supposed that she could create a pillar of ice to quickly move her across the gap, but she didn’t.

The following events passed in a similar fashion. An idea of how to use her quirk, but the hesitation holding her back. From what she saw, she was average, around the same level as those with unsuited quirks. There was the invisible girl, the one kid with green hair, the redhead… surely she wouldn’t be the last one.

Yet the anxiety was there, like always. The ice begged to be let out.

When the time came to do the softball throw, Elsa had become content with not using her quirk at all.

Then, Aizawa stopped the green-haired boy from using his quirk. He gave a small speech about the entrance exam being rigged. He glanced in Elsa’s direction at one point.

When he allowed the boy to go, he used his quirk. Elsa realized that the boy had broken his finger in the process.

By the time it was Elsa’s turn, she could feel Aizawa’s eyes burning into the back of her head. She moved slowly, carefully, looking down at her gloved hands, the presence of quirk-suppressing materials holding back the ice that begged to be released. She gently removed the glove from her right hand, moving the softball into her open palm.

She took in a sharp breath as frost immediately began to stretch across the surface. She bit her lip.

Maybe she could create a small flurry, use icy winds to keep the ball afloat long enough to travel a fair distance. She was painfully aware of the eyes that bore into her back.

From what that Uraraka girl had said, she’d been one of the top students in the physical exams. People would want to know what her quirk was, especially considering that she hadn’t used it as of yet. She drew her arm back, willing the cold to form behind her hand.

She closed her eyes flinging the ball forward. Elsa felt the cold swirl around her, but focused her power around the ball, blocking the cries of surprise that came from the students behind her. Forcing it further and further until she couldn’t sense the small patch of cold any more.

Elsa opened her eyes, suddenly very aware of the long, jagged formation of ice that had formed at her side. She started back, eyes wide at the site around her. A small patch of snow surrounded her. Ice had jutted out of the ground, pointing in the direction she had thrown the ball.

She quickly pulled her glove back on, painfully aware that she didn’t know how to get rid of the ice that had formed.

Looking out over the field, she could see the presence of a small mound of ice in the distance.

“502 meters,” Aizawa’s voice called from behind her.

Elsa hurried to make her way back to where the other students stood. Aizawa stopped her before she made it far.

“You’re afraid,” he said, softly enough so that the other students wouldn’t eavesdrop, “you need to learn how to be comfortable with your own abilities.”

Elsa nodded, “I know.”

_ Fear will be your enemy. _

She could only hope to grow past that before anything bad could happen.

_ Fear will be your enemy, and death it’s consequence. _

  
  
  
  
  


**~＊~**

  
  
  
  


The meeting point was a dingy alleyway. Spots of diluted water and grime-covered stone filled the area, the scent of week-old trash filled the dumpsters and the only light was from a street lamp that flickered lazily overhead.  The Duke immediately hated the place. His first time in Japan, a country famous for its technology and aesthetic, and he’s expected to just sit and wait in an  _ alleyway _ ? He had half the mind to turn around, return to his life of luxury, and never again be reminded of the monstrosity of this country.

But no, this would be too much of an opportunity wasted.

A pair of clean, white gloves hugged his hands snuggly, a small bit tastefully cut off before reaching his fifth finger. A purposeful design so that he didn’t accidentally activate his quirk.

That was a though. He could easily remedy the disaster that was this alleyway and instead turn it into something more befitting of his aesthetic. Then again, that idea was quite dumb. For all anyone knew, he was still in Norway, hiding away in some luxurious secret hideaway, hidden from the world as his minions worked towards his goals for him.

Using his quirk would be like leaving a small trail of breadcrumbs for the bothersome heroes to follow. He was smarter than that.

If there was one thing the Duke hated more than anything, it was waiting. Why on Earth would he wait when he could simply pay someone else to do so. Waiting meant time was wasted when he could be doing other, more important things. Despite what so many people seemed to think, time was precious. Life wasn’t endless. He’d had enough people killed throughout his life to know that.

A figure emerged from the shadows, a swirling dark mist engulfing the filth and muting the harsh yellow light.

His skin was pale, dry and peeling in several scrapes of dust. Everything about the man seemed to fit in a simply, creepy theme. Several severed hands hooked onto his body, and the Duke couldn’t discern if they were actual, human hands or not. He wouldn’t put it past the man, from what he’d heard of this small organization.

“So, you finally decided to show up,” the Duke spoke, his voice high and pitchy. A small pet peeve of his, most people refused to take him seriously, with how short he happened to be and the constant tone of his voice. The doubt in his abilities was usually gone shortly after they were hit with his quirk.

“We had to make sure you weren’t followed,” the dark cloud spoke as the portal began to take on a humanoid shape.

Despite the growing distaste for the two villains in the pit of his stomach, the Duke simply nodded.

He tried not to think of how satisfying it would be to see a shining gold creep across the dry skin of the hand-man; or wonder what would happen if he touched the portal. Would the darkness fade into golden dust, he wondered? That would be quite a beautiful sight.

The portal surrounded them, darkness engulfing him for several short seconds, before her was dropped into what appeared to be a small, dingy bar.

This organization had no money, it seemed. He’d just have to remedy that.

“Now, I’m certain you have received the info on why I’ve come here.”

“It’s about that girl, correct?” the portal spoke.

The Duke tried to remember his name. Kurogiri? It hadn’t seemed important at the time, with Tomura Shigaraki being the leader, but compared to the pale boy, the portal seemed much more put-together. Much more befitting of a leader.

The bar was small. Quaint. Perhaps it might’ve once been a nice establishment, but it was long past it’s glory days. For all he knew, this could be an abandoned building. A place easily overlooked, deemed unsafe or unfit for society to try saving. He undid the latch on the wrist of his glove, carefully slipping the expensive fabric off of his skin, resting his hand on what appeared to be a chipping coat of silvery plastic that coated the rim of the bar. A line of glimmering metal shot across the surface, replacing the rusted material with a clean, fresh substance.

It would have to do for now.

“But of course. I’ve heard the stories about your, er,  _ sensei _ . I have a proposition. An offer I’m sure you’ll find very hard to refuse.”

The Duke smiled, slipping his glove back on, placing a hand to his chest. Back straight, his posture stiff and formal, as if this was simply another business meeting, as if he wasn’t about to make a deal with the most dangerous organization in Japan.

“Now, where shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it turns out bnha characters are super hard to write for some reason.


End file.
